sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story That Time Forgot
| music = Michael Giacchino | cinematography = | editor = | company = | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | network = ABC | released = | runtime = 22 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Toy Story That Time Forgot is a prehistoric-themed 22-minute television special produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Television Animation that aired on ABC on December 2, 2014. It was written and directed by Steve Purcell and produced by Galyn Susman. Michael Giacchino composed the music for the special. Most of the regular cast from the Toy Story series reprised their roles, including Tom Hanks as Woody, Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, Kristen Schaal as Trixie, Wallace Shawn as Rex, Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants, Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, and Joan Cusack as Jessie, with Kevin McKidd and Emma Hudak joining as new characters Reptillus Maximus and Angel Kitty, respectively. The special was Rickles' final role before his death on April 6, 2017, and was the last Toy Story production for five years until the release of Toy Story 4 on June 21, 2019. The film received critical acclaim. Plot During a post-Christmas playdate, Trixie is sad that Bonnie never depicts her as a dinosaur when they play. Bonnie later takes Trixie, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and aphorism-spouting Christmas ornament Angel Kitty to her best friend Mason's house for a play date. Bonnie ends up tossing the toys into Mason's playroom to join Mason in playing with his video game console. Bonnie's toys discover the playroom is dominated by "Battlesaurs", a huge dinosaur-themed playset that Mason received for Christmas, led by warrior Reptillus Maximus and The Cleric. Trixie is delighted to interact with them as a dinosaur. She and Rex are armed as warriors, unaware that Woody and Buzz have been taken prisoners. Reptillus and Trixie quickly grow close, but it is soon revealed that the Battlesaurs have not yet been played with, and therefore do not know that they are toys. To Trixie's horror, Mason's other toys are violently attacked in an arena. Woody and Buzz are then brought in to fight, but Trixie defends them. The Cleric denounces Trixie for bearing Bonnie's name on her foot; she flees to get Bonnie's help, and Reptillus is sent after her. She shows him his own toy package, which enrages him. In the arena, the Cleric takes control of Rex's robotic armaments and forces him to seize Woody and Buzz. They realize the Cleric is aware of Mason and their status as toys; with Mason preoccupied by the video game, the Cleric maintains authoritarian control over the Battlesaurs, and apparently, the playroom. The Cleric intends to destroy Woody, Buzz, and Angel Kitty. In Mason's bedroom, Reptillus confronts Trixie as she is about to deactivate the video game. She convinces him that "surrendering" to a child for playtime will broaden his horizons, and he reluctantly turns the game off. Mason finds Reptillus, and Bonnie begins playing with him, which convinces Mason to do the same. The children return to the playroom just in time to unknowingly save Woody and Buzz, and they play with the Battlesaurs and other toys in a variety of non-combat settings. Reptillus calls the experience "glorious". Back in Bonnie's room, Trixie tells the other toys that she is "Bonnie's dinosaur", and is happy in every role Bonnie has for her. Angel Kitty gives one last moral and inexplicably vanishes. That night in Mason's room, Reptillus happily bears Mason's name on his hand and looks forward to seeing Trixie at Mason and Bonnie's next playdate, already scheduled for the following week. Cast * Kristen Schaal as Trixie a toy Triceratops * Tom Hanks as Woody, a cowboy doll * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, a toy Space Ranger * Kevin McKidd as Reptillus Maximus, a dinosaur action figure * Emily Hahn as Bonnie * Wallace Shawn as Rex, a toy Tyrannosaurus rex * Steve Purcell as The Cleric, the leader of the Battlesaurs * Jonathan Kydd as Ray-gon * R.C. Cope as Mason, Bonnie's friend * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Lori Alan as Bonnie's mom * Joan Cusack as Jessie, a cowgirl doll * Emma Hudak as Angel Kitty Production The special was originally planned to be a six-minute short, but John Lasseter liked the idea and suggested making it into a holiday special. The special took three years to make, with two years spent on story development. The team took time to design the Battlesaurs as if they were a real cartoon and toy line. The story was made in three acts. In the UK, Toy Story That Time Forgot was broadcast by Sky Movies and aired on December 6, 2014, four days after the US' air date. The TV special was also broadcast on Channel 4 and then later sister channel E4 in 2017. Marketing The first look poster for Toy Story That Time Forgot, created by comics artist Mike Mignola, was released at Comic Con 2014. Home media Toy Story That Time Forgot was released on Blu-ray and DVD on November 3, 2015. Bundled with the physical copies is a fake intro to the Battlesaurs cartoon, animated by the Japanese production company Studio Trigger. Reception The special received 6.79 million viewers, and received generally positive reviews from critics. On Disney Channel, it received 3.27 million viewers, making it the most-watched broadcast on the network that night. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 100% of critics have given the special a positive review based on 10 reviews, with an average rating of 7.92/10. At Metacritic, the special has a weighted average score of 81 out of 100 based on 8 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". IGN said, "Toy Story That Time Forgot may not have time for the addicting sentiment that we've grown accustomed to with these characters, but it's still a lot of fun." CinemaBlend rated it 4.5 out of 5, saying "Delivering the humor, heart and toy-filled adventure that we've come to expect from the Toy Story franchise, Toy Story That Time Forgot is another wonderful, entertaining and playful installment to the franchise, and well worth a watch for kids and kids-at-heart." References External links * * * Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:2014 television films Category:2014 television specials Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials Category:Animated short films Category:American television films Category:Christmas television specials Category:Dinosaur films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:Disney television specials Category:Toy Story Category:2010s American television specials Category:2010s Christmas films Category:2014 short films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino